1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phase adjusting apparatus for use in an assembling machine in which a first workpiece such as an engine and a second workpiece such as a transmission are assembled in which a rotary body such as a clutch unit or a torque converter, rotatably provided in the first workpiece, and a rotary shaft such as a main shaft, rotatably provided on the second workpiece, are coupled to each other through a splined engagement in alignment on the same axis without the relative rotation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art when assembling an engine provided with a clutch unit and a transmission, the engine and the transmission are positioned face to face in alignment with each other on the same axis and are then brought close to one another. At predetermined positions thereof, a phase adjustment is carried out by manually turning the main shaft such that teeth of a splined engaging portion formed on the outer periphery of a forward end portion of the main shaft are brought into alignment with flutes between the teeth of a splined engaging opening formed on a boss of a clutch disc. Thereafter, the engine and the transmission are brought still closer to one another so that the clutch disc and the main shaft are spline coupled.
As mentioned above, the conventional phase adjustment has been carried out manually, which results in poor workability. This is particularly poor where a clutch case is combined with the transmission, the engaging part of the main shaft being hidden out of sight by the clutch case. The phase adjustment is very difficult in this case.
In addition, when an engine provided with a torque converter unit and a transmission are assembled together, it has been necessary that a first engaging part on the outer periphery of the main shaft be coupled with a first splined opening formed in the turbine wheel of the torque converter unit. A second engaging part is formed on a stator shaft on the outer periphery of the main shaft and is coupled with a second splined opening formed in the stator wheel of the unit. A third engaging part is formed on the pump wheel of the unit and is coupled with a third splined opening formed in a pump gear on the outer periphery of the stator shaft rotatable provided on the transmission. All of the above operations have included manual alignment.